Genevieve Alexiadis
Her Royal Highness Princess Genevieve Hestia Alexiadis of England [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around Next Generation character. She is the younger daughter of Mercury Alexiadis from the British play A Midsummer's Night Dream and AJ Charming, a Prince Charming. Many years after the Rebel Movement, Genevieve is attending her Freedom Year and currently rooms with Athena Alexiadis, her twin sister. With the ending of the Storybook of Legends thanks to Raven Queen, neither Genevieve or Athena have to figure out who will take their fathers' roles, they are free to do to what they want. Even with the Storybook of Legends destroyed, Genevieve sides with the Rebels, as she would rather be a Chef than a normal Princess Charming. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Kind and caring, Genevieve, like her father, never cared for the life of royalty. Having been raised in a restaurant all her life, she was always taught to work for what she wanted, even though she was a princess. The family is of utmost importance to her, having been taught that by her father due to his hard relationships with their own family. Genevieve is very understanding of people. She understands how her dad can have his bad days due to his anxiety (which he still has) and she understands. One bad thing about Genevieve is that she tends to keep her emotions to herself, something her father did and still does from time to time. She ends up keeping so many emotions to herself that she ends up having a breakdown. Luckily, she has her siblings and parents to help out. Appearance Genevieve inherited AJ's dark purple-black hair but has streaks of lighter purple and her father's ocean blue eyes. Like her father, she likes the colors dark purple and silver. Interests and hobbies Baking/Cooking Genevieve loves to cook but has developed a passion for baking. Since she was little, she'd spend a lot of time in the kitchen with her father helping him make some recipes for his restaurant. Horseback riding Genevieve also loves to horseback ride. She enjoys being able to run freely through fields with her steed Commander Evening Glow and taking her dog Prancer. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Cooking: Genevieve inherited her love for cooking from her father and enjoys making dishes every night. * Baking: Just recently, Genevieve has developed a passion for baking. * Horseback riding Fairy Tale The damsel-in-distress, persecuted maiden, or princess in jeopardy is a classic theme in world literature, art, film, and video games. This trope usually involves a beautiful or innocent young woman, placed in a dire predicament by a villain or monster, and who requires a male hero to achieve her rescue. After rescuing her, the hero often obtains her hand in marriage. She has become a stock character of fiction, particularly of melodrama. Though she is usually human, she can also be of any other species, including fictional or folkloric species; and even divine figures such as an angel, spirit, or deity. How does Genevieve Come Into It? Genevieve would be destined to be a damsel-in-distress, had she not rebelled and decided to be a princess cook/baker. Relationships Family Family is too large to do the family tree LOL Parents Father - AJ Charming Father - Mercury Alexiadis Siblings Sister - Athena Alexiadis Aunts and Uncles Aunt - Kaelyn Charming TBA Uncle - Liam Charming TBA Aunt - Olympia Charming TBA Aunt - Juniper Charming TBA Aunt - Oriana De León TBA Great-Aunt - Chloe Alexiadis Grandparents From her father's, Genevieve has two sets of grandparents and one set of great-grandparents. Grandmother - Journey Charming Grandfather - Easton Charming Grandfather - Rade Novak Grandfather - Deacon Alexiadis Great-Grandfather - Colton Charming Great-Grandmother - Siena Charming Friends Fontaine Fairer TBA Ciel Fairer TBA Acquaintances Pets Commander Evening Glow Given to her by her Uncle Xiao-Li, Commander Evening Glow is Genevieve's pet horse. Prancer Prancer is the name of Genevieve's pet Border Collie. Genevieve loves Prancer very much and loves to cuddle with him. Prancer helps calm Genevieve down when things don't go well with her great-grandmother, even after talking with her father. Prancer is very protective over Genevieve and will easily defend her. He was given to Genevieve by her parents for her fourth birthday and was enchanted by Blake Von Dark to make him young forever. Romance Genevieve identifies herself as pansexual but right now has no one in mind to be her "Prince Charming" (though she hopes it's not another Charming but knows that can change). Zalira Ivashov Genevieve has a crush on Zalira, the famed daughter of Blake Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis, the current Goddess of Nightmares. Quotes Class Schedule Period 1: Damsel-In-Distressing Period 2: Princess Design Period 3: Cooking Class-ic Period 4: Kingdom Management Period 5:'Crownculus '''Period 6: '''Throne Economics Trivia * Her full name is ''Genevieve Hestia Charming-Novak Alexiadis. ** Genevieve is a name of French origin meaning "tribe woman". ** Hestia follows the Goddess naming from Mercury's side of the family. ** Charming-Novak is a combination of AJ's surname and Mercury's middle name. ** Alexiadis is a Greek surname. * Genevieve inherited a lot of AJ into herself, including the "keeping her emotions to herself". * Her Mirror Blog name is '''@chef_gene Notes * Originally, Genevieve's name was originally going to be Roxanne. * Gene's Pinterest Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Princesses Category:Shadows' characters Category:Females Category:Charmings